Love Bites
by Do-Wah-Doo
Summary: Released by her maker Eric years ago, Emma is thrust back into his world - can they rebuild the bond that was lost or will others do whatever it takes to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with True Blood but I can dream can't I? Hope you enjoy!

Shreveport, Louisiana. The place I was born, died and reborn again as vampire. I never thought I would step foot in this place ever again, yet here I am once more, stood in front of the red neon lights that I used to call home. Fangtasia.

It's been a year since I left, a year since I've been working for the magister, a year since my maker released me. A year I have been without Eric. Time has no meaning for a vampire, 10 years, 30 years, it's all the same but this past year has been the longest of my life. I craved release back then, I wanted to be my own person, duty bound to no-one, it never once occurred to me that I would miss Eric's call, but I had made my choice and I must stand by it. A vampire will never accept defeat or mistake and I will never let Eric know that I was wrong. He told me that he knew that he hadn't seen the last of me and that I would return to him and beg his forgiveness. Now, as I stand in front of Fangtasia, I know what I must do, I must be cold, distant, unfeeling. I must be vampire. I walk past the crowd of humans to the front of the queue.

"Well, well, well….look what the cat dragged in."

I can't help but smile at the sound of Pam's voice. My somewhat sister. I have missed her.

"Pam…..it's good to see you."

The sides of her mouth turn up in an uncharacteristic smile.

"I see you have finally come to your senses and returned to us."

I shake my head firmly.

"This isn't a social call Pam, I'm here on behalf of the magister. I must speak with Eric at once."

"And what makes you think he will even remotely entertain the thought of speaking with you after your insubordinate behaviour?"

"Pam, I don't need to remind you that a vampire was killed in Fangtasia by the hand of one of its own kind. As Sheriff of Area 5, Eric is duty bound to surrender Bill Compton to me and to be present at the hearing where the magister will decide appropriate punishment."

Pam gives me her patented look of irritation.

"Bill Compton left us short a bartender. Longshadow may have been a thief but he certainly knew his way round the bar. Do you know how hard it is to get good staff these days?"

I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"You never change do you Pam?"

"Not if I can help it."

She looks over her shoulder into the club.

"He's in his usual spot. I wouldn't expect much of a welcome. He did not take your departure well."

I thank Pam and lean forward to kiss her on the cheek before moving past her and making my way into the bar and into the crowd and pulsing music. I immediately spot Eric sat on his throne surrounded by fascinated humans and groupie vampires. Just another normal night at the office for Eric Northman. He looks bored. Adoration can be a tedious thing, especially to someone as old he is.

I hand on my arm takes my attention away from Eric. A human man in his twenties. He reeks of desperation.

"Hey baby, do yourself a favour and forget about the Viking over there, you should come here and keep me company."

I roll my eyes and remove his hand from my arm. Humans. They can be so irritating.

"I don't think so _honey._"

"Come on baby, don't be that way, I bet you and me could have a _real_ good time, if you catch my drift."

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, my admirer had been dragged and pinned to the wall by an extremely angry, blond vampire.

"I do believe the answer was no." Eric squeezed the mans neck. "Do you still wish to ask her again?"

The man furiously shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Eric's fangs came down with a click. "Now leave before I drain you."

Eric released his hold on the man who then landed in a heap on the floor before picking himself up and running out of bar as quickly as his human legs could carry him.

Eric watched the man leave and then slowly turned to me.

"Emma…I've been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys but if Eric Northman wants to come to my door I would gladly invite him in! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"The magister told you I was coming?"

Eric moves towards me and reaches out his hand to stroke the side of my face.

"No, he did not."

I turn my head away and take a step back, away from his touch. He laughs.

"You know why am I here Eric."

Eric's smile soon turns into a look of disdain.

"Bill Compton has caused me nothing but trouble since his return to Louisiana. His misguided idea of mainstreaming has caused nothing but irritation."

There is nothing that angers Eric more than a vampire trying to recapture his humanity and denying his natural instinct for bloodlust.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to fit in Eric, maybe you should give the throne a rest and try it sometime."

He snorts in disgust.

"And drink that vile true blood? I would rather meet the sun than drink that putrid sorry excuse for blood every night."

I can't help but let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You've drunk worse."

As soon as the words had left my mouth I wished nothing more than to take them back but it's too late, he has taken the opportunity to trap me against the wall, both arms place at either side of my head.

"You were a fool to think any of them meant anything. They were just blood bags."

I look him straight in the eyes.

"That's the difference between you and me Eric - you are only capable of thinking of yourself. You only care what you thought of them. You never even thought that I would care. That it would hurt me."

He looks at me like he doesn't know whether to kiss me or rip me limb from limb.

"If you are going to run away to the magister every time you get jealous of a human then we certainly are in for some interesting times you and I. I know you Emma. I know what you're thinking, what you're feeling. You want to come back to me, you just don't know how to ask. You still love me, I am sure of it."

I struggle against him, trying to break free but it is no use. He is too strong.

"If you are so sure of my love for you then why did you release me?"

He shrugs.

"I knew you would come back to me."

He leans his forehead against mine. All I would have to do is tilt my head and our lips would be touching. If I had a heart it would be pounding right about now. I hate that he makes me feel this way. I hate that he's right. But what I really hate is that I have to break whatever moment is happening between us because as much as I want this right now, I have a job to do and pissing off the magister is not one of them. Plus it wouldn't hurt Eric to work a bit harder for it.

I run a hand through Eric's long hair, cup his chin and lean in slowly until our lips are mere millimetres from touching.

"Eric…" I whisper.

He grips my waist and molds my body to his.

"Yes."

"Take me to Bill Compton."

Eric stiffens and pulls back as I burst into laughter.

"I will kill Bill Compton myself if he does not cease his constant interference!"

I raise an eyebrow at his comment.

"If you do then I will be escorting you to the magister and not him. Do you really wish to be punished Eric?"

He leans and whispers in my ear.

"Only if you are doing the punishing my sweet."

I laugh.

"Now, now Eric. Do not carried away. You must take me to Bill Compton, the magister is expecting him this very night and it will not do any good for either of us if we keep him waiting."

Eric reluctantly releases his grip on me and ushers me out of the back door of the bar.

"I expect Compton will be visiting his little pet."

I nod.

"Ah yes, the intriguing Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric looks at me with a look that can only be described as shock.

"You know of her?"

I nod.

"The magister knows of her."

Eric grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a shake.

"What does he know?"

I recognise the look in Eric's eye. This human holds interest for him. This can only end badly. He shakes me again, awaiting an answer.

"Only that she is worth killing a vampire over, nothing more. The magister has little care for humans, you know that."

He relaxes and releases his hold on me.

"He knows nothing more?"

"Nothing. However it sounds like he has cause to learn more."

"You will not speak of her to the magister, her services are too valuable to me."

A moment ago I was in control, now I have no idea what is going on, who Sookie Stackhouse really is and what Eric hopes to gain from her.

"What are you talking about Eric? What do you want from her?"

I stand waiting for answer but he simply ignores my questions, smiles and outstretches his arms to me.

"Come. We will make our way to Bon Temps."

I look at his arms waiting for me, he wants to fly together like we used to. He knows I want to go to him but I won't give him the satisfaction. Not until I know exactly who Sookie Stackhouse is and what hold she seems to have on every vampire she meets. I brush past him, ignoring him.

"Flying doesn't hold much charm for me anymore I'm afraid."

Eric laughs and grabs me anyway and together we fly off into the night.

_I hope you guys like this, we'll be getting more into their past soon, we'll find out about when Eric turned Emma and what really drove her to leave him._


End file.
